<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>break by ventheristic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447829">break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventheristic/pseuds/ventheristic'>ventheristic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Miya Atsumu, Crying, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, sadist kita shinsuke, soft atsumu miya, top kita shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventheristic/pseuds/ventheristic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kita wanted to make Atsumu feel pain, make him beg for him to stop.</p><p>make him break.</p><p>book 2 of bottom atsumu</p><p>;spanking</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my dumbass forgot my password for my ao3 but realized that i can just make a new pass</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu is so fucking annoying.</p><p>He is noisy, he is stubborn, he skips practice. </p><p>Everyone on the team is so done with him, even the captain.</p><p>Kita is so annoyed by Atsumu,</p><p>but why is he so mad that he just wants to flip atsumu and spank him until he shuts up?</p><p>yeah..that's exactly what he is going to do right now.</p><p>After practice, all of the people left leaving Kita and Atsumu in the clubroom. Kita told Atsumu to help him clean up as a punishment for skipping practice, ofcourse Atsumu agreed.</p><p>When Atsumu was cleaning, Kita sat on the extra chair waiting for Atsumu to realize that he wasn't helping.</p><p>When Atsumu was arranging the chairs, Kita can see the plump butt of Atsumu making him impatient.</p><p>Atsumu turned around and gasped and marched his way to his captain.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, kita san! you're not helping at all! Help me with the chairs atleast!" Atsumu yelled, standing infront of Kita, looking at him.</p><p>Kita was silent.</p><p>"Kita-" Atsumu was cutted off by getting pulled by Kita, and before he knew it he was laying down on his stomach on his captain's lap.</p><p>"Stay still." Kita ordered, his voice making Atsumu have goosebumps.</p><p>"What are you doing-" Atsumu was cutted off again by a hard slap on his right butt cheek, making him yelp in pain.</p><p>Atsumu tried to get up, but Kita manhandled him and forced him to lay down on his stomach at Kita's lap.</p><p>What the fuck? When did Kita became so strong?</p><p>"I told you to stay still, can't you even follow simple instructions you fucking brat?" Kita said before a harder slap landed on his butt, tears already forming from his eyes while he screamed.</p><p>Kita wanted to make Atsumu feel pain, make him beg for him to stop.</p><p>make him break.</p><p>Kita repeatedly slapped Atsumu's ass, recieving Atsumu's small let me go's. </p><p>Atsumu whaled, and sobbed. His feet kicking every slap cause of the pain.</p><p>Kita wasn't satisfied yet.</p><p>He pulled down Atsumu's shorts and boxers and the sound of the spank that got delivered to Atsumu's ass filled the room together with the second year's scream and choking of sobs.</p><p>He saw a handprint appearing on the now red ass, and he smiled.</p><p>Atsumu was shaking, not used to getting hurt.</p><p>Kita carrased the ass infront of him first before hitting it and hearing another painful scream from the younger.</p><p>Atsumu sobbed more, trying again to get out of Kita's lap, but just recieved another harsh slap on the butt.</p><p>"See? Don't you know that if you try to do something I don't like you'll get punished even more?" Kita said, carresing Atsumu's hair and admiring the tears falling down from the second year's face.</p><p>"P-please s-stop..i-it hurts.." Atsumu stuttered getting cutted off by his own chokes of sobs.</p><p>Kita wanted to see Atsumu in pain more.</p><p>"Do you promise to not skip practice anymore?"</p><p>spank</p><p>"Yes! Please stop!-" Atsumu was sobbing even harder now, trying to cover up his ass but just got his hands slapped away as his ass recieved another feeling of pain.</p><p>Kita was getting annoyed now by Atsumu's actions.</p><p>"Do you promise to fucking listen to me?" </p><p>spank<br/>
spank<br/>
spank</p><p>Atsumu jumped, while Kita holded him to make him stay at his lap. Atsumu is breaking. Atsumu wanted just to go home and just sleep to get rid of the pain.</p><p>Atsumu sobbed even harder, his tears falling down on Kita's short making Kita feel the wet tears on his thigh.</p><p>"I- promise.." Atsumu said between his sobs, trying to wipe his own tears away but the tears just kept on coming.</p><p>Kita was satisfied, but his cute crying kouhai hasn't broken down yet.</p><p>Kita raised his hand even higher now and bring it back down again, hitting the red ass that has his handprints on it, making that ass his.</p><p>Atsumu cried, and screamed and he finally broke down.</p><p>"If you do something I don't like, you get spanked okay?" Kita's voice softened.</p><p>Atsumu still feels the sting on his butt, and the tears that are flowing on his face are the reason that he can't even reply so he just nodded, while Kita can still hear his small chokes of sobs.</p><p>Kita let Atsumu stand up, and you can see Atsumu breaking down in tears, trying to wipe it. </p><p>Kita smiled, he is satisfied.</p><p>"Pull up your shorts, we're going home together." Kita said.</p><p>Atsumu just nodded, while he shakingly pulls his boxers and shorts trying his best to stop his crying.</p><p>Kita admired the red ass that was before just crystal clear, now filled with his multiple hand prints.</p><p>"Don't skip practice tomorrow, kay?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>